The present invention relates to an optoelectronic device with an increased integration density and an improved photocoupling efficiency.
A photocoupling device essentially comprises a light emitting element and a light receiving element electrically isolated from the emitting element, the light emitting element and light receiving element being made into one unit and being optically coupled to each other. This basic combination is hereinafter referred to as a photocoupler. Since it is easy to form isolation between output and input circuits of the photocouplers, the demand for photocouplers is increasing, particularly in such cases where there is a potential difference between the output and the input or where the introduction of noise into the output or the input should be avoided. It is also desired to increase the integration density and packing density and to obtain devices with high quality and reliability. Therefore, devices in which the input side including a control circuit for the emitting element and the output side including the light receiving element and the circuit therefor are integrated in a semiconductor body are desired.